1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus with improvement of structure of its display unit and main body.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus is an apparatus which processes and displays an input image signal.
In general, a display apparatus includes a display unit which displays an image signal, a driving circuit which receives and processes the image signal in such a manner that it can be displayed on the display unit, and so on. The display unit includes a display panel which displays the image signal, and so on. The driving circuit includes an image processing unit which receives and processes the image signal in such a manner that it can be displayed on the display panel, a power supply unit which supplies power to the display unit and the image processing unit, and so on.
An example of such a display apparatus may include a television (TV) which receives and displays broadcasting signals provided by broadcasting stations or external image signals such as digital versatile disk (DVD) signals and so on.
However, such a conventional display apparatus is made relatively heavy and thick as it includes the display panel for displaying an image, which is mounted in the display unit, as well as the driving circuit for processing the image signal, which is mounted in the rear side of the display panel.
There is therefore a need for a display apparatus to form a lighter and thinner display unit to make the appearance of the apparatus slimmer for improvement of user's convenience.